pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lopunny
Lopunny (Japanese: ミミロップ Mimiroppu) is a -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Lopunny appears to be a brown rabbit with yellowish-gold fluff hanging from its ears along with a tall body. Along with that, yellowish-gold fluff are on its arms covering it along with their bottom part of their legs and their entire feet. They also appear to have red eyes with black white coatings. It is very conscious of its looks and never fails to groom its ears. It runs with sprightly jumps. Natural abilities Lopunny has the abilities Cute Charm and Klutz along with the hidden ability Limber. Cute Charm may make the opponent's Pokémon with an opposite gender fall in love with Lopunny while Klutz prevents Lopunny from using items. Limber prevents Lopunny from having paralysis. Evolution Lopunny evolves from Buneary when it happiness reaches a certain level. Game Info Game Locations |diamondpearl=Evolve Buneary |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Buneary |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Buneary |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1-B29) Explorers of Darkness Only |Ranger2=Vien Forest }} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=An extremely cautious Pokémon. It cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger. |pearl=It is very conscious of its looks and never fails to groom its ears. It runs with sprightly jumps. |platinum=The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. |heartgold=It sheds its fur twice a year. Its winter fur is soft and fluffy. |soulsilver=It sheds its fur twice a year. Its winter fur is soft and fluffy. |black=The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. |white=The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. |black 2=Extremely cautious, it quickly bounds off when it senses danger. |white 2=Extremely cautious, it quickly bounds off when it senses danger. |x=Extremely cautious, it quickly bounds off when it senses danger. |y=The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs.}} Side Game Data |number=021 |pokemon=Lopunny |group=Normal |fieldmove=Crush 2 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=Its jumps create shock waves. It also thrashes around to attack. |hp=1716 |onsight=Runs away. }} Sprites |dpspr=DP 428 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 428 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 428 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Lopunny BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Lopunny XY.gif |xysprs= |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime A Lopunny appears in DP086: Arriving in Style! owned by a trainer called Paris. Meowth had a fantasy in DP117: Noodles! Roamin' Off! with a Lopunny in it. Nando had a Lopunny that made is debut in DP176: Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Trivia *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Time, Darkness, Sky, Lopunny is the leader of Team Charm. *In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Lopunny's Pokédex entry only goes through half of the screen. Origins Lopunny appears to be based on a tall brown rabbit. Gallery 428Lopunny_DP_anime.png 428Lopunny DP anime 2.png 428Lopunny DP anime 3.png 428Lopunny_Dream.png 428Lopunny_Mega_Dream.png 428Lopunny_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png MD2 Lopunny art.png 428Lopunny_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon